


Three Times Techno Made Wilbur Wear Armor and the One Time he Didn’t

by nnovis



Series: Of Forgotten Memories and Numbed Feelings [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovis/pseuds/nnovis
Summary: "Take the sword and fight me!  Let’s spar!”  The wooden sword was offered to the other, wildly moving around in front of Techno’s face.“Not unless you’re wearing armor.”It was a phrase Techno would say multiple times throughout his life to Wilbur.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Of Forgotten Memories and Numbed Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048669
Comments: 14
Kudos: 279





	Three Times Techno Made Wilbur Wear Armor and the One Time he Didn’t

##  _The First_

“Techno!” The child shouted his name unnecessarily loud, and the pink-haired child moved to the side, barely managing to step out of the way of Wilbur’s attempt to ram into him. A cry of surprise left the child as his sudden target had moved, the momentum of his running almost causing him to run into the nearby tree.

“You moved!” There was a pout on Wilbur’s face as he turned to face his brother. He went to cross his arms, but stopped, realizing the action would be weird, considering he had two wooden training swords in his hand.

Rolling his eyes, the other elder of the two did what Wilbur couldn’t, crossing his arms. “Did you expect me to just let me give you a free attack on me? You’re the one that warned me you were comin’.”

Wilbur opened his mouth to give a rebuttal, but then promptly shut it, puffing out his cheeks. The action resulted in a snicker coming from Techno, much to Wilbur’s displeasure. “Don’t laugh at me! You--take the sword and fight me! Let’s spar!” The wooden sword was offered to the other, wildly moving around in front of Techno’s face.  
  
  
“Not unless you’re wearing armor.”

Wilbur let out a groan, offered sword going back to his side. “I’ll be _fine_ -”

“Nope.” The pink haired child was quick to cut Wilbur off, turning around, hand brought up to give a haphazard wave. “No armor, no sparring. If you aren’t gonna wear armor, then I’m just gonna le-”

“Fine, fine! I’ll get armor!” The resignation of defeat came from the brown-haired child. “But you better stay here and give it your all! I’m gonna win this time!”

Turning around, the pink-haired child grinned. “No way! I’m gonna beat your butt like I always do!”

“Nu-uh! I’ll be the victor today! Just you wait! I’m gonna-”

“Quit using your words and get your armor on and show me!”

With that, Wilbur all but shoved the two swords into Techno’s hands and ran off back to their house to put on armor.  
  
____

##  _The Second_

Techno had known Wilbur was going to try something stupid tonight. It was his own fault, really, with the argument they’d had earlier. He could use the excuse that he was sleep deprived and so goddamn tired, but that didn’t right a wrong. It was just an excuse.  
  


So when Wilbur walked down the stairs, sword hanging at his side as he reached the door, Techno spoke. “You forgot your armor.”  
  


Wilbur practically jumped, whirling around to face his brother. His face was contorted in an expression of both fear and anger, alongside that stubbornness that couldn’t be replicated by anyone but him. “What the hell do you care of it?”

Techno deserved it, so he merely accepted the words, picking up the pack he had on the ground next to him, offering it to Wilbur. “Because you’re my brother.”

“You’re not going to try and stop me?” Disbelief was in Wilbur’s words, brows drawing together in confusion as he looked between his brother and the bag being offered to him.

“No.” A simple no as an offer wouldn’t have any other implied meanings to it, no undertones if you hadn’t known the teen, hadn’t spent your life growing up with him. It was both an offer and a challenge. _Prove his earlier words wrong_. And hidden underneath it all, a quiet apology. Words weren’t Techno’s strong suit.

A silence stretched between the brothers for some moments, and in the end, Wilbur took the bag--filled with armor and other items, as he’d later find out--and left, no further words being spoken between them, the door closing with a quiet click.

When the morning came--Techno getting a blessed few hours of sleep--he awoke to the faint sounds of a scolding happening. Walking out of his room, he was about to walk downstairs when Tommy--the youngest of their family--grabbed onto his hand, using practically all of his strength to drag his tired older brother away from the stairs. “Shhh! And don’t go down! Wilbur’s getting his ass handed to him by Dadza!”

Techno was too tired to ask who had taught the kid ass, letting himself be dragged backwards into a ‘hiding’ place on top of the stairs. Peering down, he caught sight of Phil scolding a battered looking Wilbur, whose armor had a dent on its chestplate, near his heart.

“Thank the Gods you were wearing armor. Wil, if you hadn’t been...” A stressed sigh came from their dad, who shook his head.

From below, Wilbur looked up, locking eyes with Techno.

___

##  _The Third_

“Where the fuck are you going?”

Wilbur’s voice was loud, and Techno’s hand froze on the doorknob. “How was your sleep, Wil?” It was a horrid attempt at deflection, his own nerves acting up. Nervous, but set on his decision.

“I asked you where the fuck you were going, Techno.” Wilbur asked, voice raising, and Techno inwardly cringed at the sound.

“Wilbur, if you ask me any louder, you’re going to wake every-”

“I don’t give a shit if I wake anyone up, where the _fuck_ are you going, Techno?”

Perhaps it was Wilbur who had taught Tommy all his swears.

“At least look at me!” There was desperation in Wilbur’s voice, enough to elicit enough guilt within Techno to turn around and face his brother. Faintly from above, Techno could hear the creaking of a door opening, and whether it was Philza’s or Tommy’s, Techno didn’t plan on staying around long enough to find out.

“Take care of them for me while I’m gone, alright?”

“What the hell do you mean take care of them--Techno what the hell are you-”

His hand was already opening the door, body turned, legs walking out.

“ _Techno!_ ”

Wilbur’s voice made him jerk to a halt, turning around to see Wilbur at the doorway. The moon’s light showed a glimmer in Wilbur’s eyes, and Techno told himself that Wilbur wasn’t crying because of him.

“Wear your armor while I’m gone.” The silence was too much to bear and with one last parting of words, he spoke, “I’m sorry.” With that he turned and left, ignoring the words yelled at him from behind.

____

##  _The Fourth_

“Welcome to the Revolutions, boys! Take what ya need!”

Exclamations of shock and joy were being exclaimed from everyone in the room, looking at all the items collected in awe.

Days upon weeks of mining, fighting, and brewing: all residing within the vault. Everyone was looking through all the items and taking them. All of them for one were in the process of putting the netherite armor on or having put it on already. All except for Wilbur.

Oh, how times hadn’t changed.

The memories from all the times brought joy to him, the good and the bad.

“We’ve got the Blade!” Wilbur’s words were joyously shouted, echoed by Quackity and met with more shouts of joy and applause that was started by Tommy. For once, Techno found himself enjoying his alias.

As it died down, the other’s talking amongst themselves, Techno found his gaze going back to his armor, two stands remaining full. “There’s two sets of armor left for us to use. Wilbur, you have no armor.”

“I don’t need armor.”

Techno’s gaze caught Wilbur’s and, oh, how he remembered the times Wilbur had told him that before. It almost caused a smile, the quirking upwards of his lips. How many times would he have to continue telling Wilbur to wear armor?

“Okay, I guess I mined all that Netherite for nothing...” Techno trailed off, to which Wilbur almost immediately interjected, hands being brought up and waving.

“Oh, no no, it’s--don’t say that. I appreciate it, I just don’t... I don’t want it.”

Gaze looking around everyone gathered in his vault, Techno made his decision.

“It’s fine.”

Wilbur had everyone in this room with him for protection: Tommy, Niki, Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, Quackity, and, of course, the Blade himself. 

Wilbur would be fine.

_Never had Techno regretted a decision more than he had that day._

**Author's Note:**

> first work in the fandom and it's angst. if you know me, you wouldn't be surprised.
> 
> This work was heavily inspired by leave.the.city.for.me's video on TikTok! You should 100% check them out if you haven't already!
> 
> feedback would be loved and appreciated,,, i know that there's probably some mistakes, and i definitely know this ain't a ship work so it probably won't get a lotta attraction but,,,,, pls i luv them. catch my next work be describing how horrible techno feels that wil died, tyvm


End file.
